


Bonus Day - Sexy Santa Outfits

by Badassium1970



Series: McReyes Winter Break - 2018 [8]
Category: overwatch
Genre: Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, Love Confessions, M/M, Sexy Santa, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 07:19:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13382907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badassium1970/pseuds/Badassium1970
Summary: Gabriel and Jesse learn that making bets with Genji might not be the best idea.





	Bonus Day - Sexy Santa Outfits

Reyes and McCree had learnt one very important lesson.

Never make a bet with Genji Shimada.

Unfortunately, they hadn’t learnt this lesson soon enough, but how were they suppose to know he’d be so good at darts. He may be a ninja but he was also still getting used to his new body. The pair had taken up his bet to be nice, thinking that Genji just wanted to spend some time feeling normal again. They let him go first and agreed that Jesse would beat him by a small amount so he didn’t feel so bad about it, and if Genji questioned them, they’d blame their aim being off on alcohol.

That was the plan until Genji got three bullseyes in a row.

They had been played.

Gabriel went first, but he had no chance. Give him a hefty gun and he can shoot targets no problem, but darts wasn’t his forte. Jesse faired better, getting two bullseyes but the third was just off.

Genji laughed. It was the first time either of the men had heard him laugh and while they were a little mad at being tricked, they didn’t have the heart to hold it against him.

That was until they found out what their punishment was for losing the bet.

Genji kept it from them, waiting for everything to arrive. He knew they were going to be pissed at him, but he didn’t care. If his plan worked, they’d forget about how annoyed they were and instead focus on each other. It was an elaborate way of setting people up, but considering how oblivious Jesse and Gabriel were, it was a case of go big or go home.

Jesse woke up to a knock on his door, but when he went to see who it was there was no one there. Instead there was a parcel.

He was suspicious, not wanting to touch it in case it was a bomb or something else that put him in danger, but leaning closer he could see that on the side it had a label that said ‘from Genji’ and he could tell that it was Genji’s handwriting, so he knew this was to do with the bet they had made a few days prior.

The same thing happened to Gabriel, and both men had similar reactions to seeing the contents of the parcels, which was how they both ended up outside Genji’s room.

“Genji, I can’t wear this. I run this place, no one will take me seriously after this,” Gabriel’s voice had a hint of embarrassment in it that he was obviously trying to hide. He was the commanding officer of Blackwatch, nothing was meant to phase him.

“As if we take you seriously anyway,” Genji smirked, not that either of the men could see it, but they knew he was by the tone of his voice. He was right. While the members of Blackwatch respect Reyes, they don’t take him seriously anymore. They know what’s beneath that tough exterior, and Gabriel treats his recruits more like friends anyway. Everyone knew about this bet anyway, and the reason for it so it didn’t matter anyway, but Genji wasn’t going to tell them anyway.

“I agree with that, but more importantly, why the fuck do I have a woman’s outfit?” McCree questioned, his voice slightly angry, but Genji picked up on the scared tone, like a secret had just been found out.

“Wouldn’t be as fun if you were wearing the same thing,” Genji shrugged.

“Anyway, enough with the arguments. You lost, you pay the price. You have to wear the outfits, so go change.”

Gabriel and Jesse knew that protesting wouldn’t do anything and it was best if they just did as Genji wanted, even if it was going to be humiliating.

They both received messages from Genji in a group chat telling them to sent pictures to prove that they are complying to the terms of the bet. He also told them that they weren’t allowed to hide out in their rooms all day.

While neither of them wanted to, they both sent pictures to Genji, both having thoughts along the lines of Genji getting off on it, but in reality, he didn’t care, and just wanted to make sure that the two saw each other.

Gabriel was taken aback at the image of McCree. Somehow before when Jesse said that he had been given a woman’s outfit had passed by him. Now he was looking at an image of McCree dressed in a little red mini-skirt with a fluffy white trim. It looked like he had an erection but Reyes tried to take his mind off that, looking at the rest of the costume. The outfit also came with a crop top that also had white fluff trim. The top looked like it could rip open at any moment. Completing the outfit was a pair of red fishnet stockings and a red cowboy hat.

Jesse’s face almost matched the outfit and he was scowling, but it made him look sexier, and Gabriel wished he had taken a picture of himself before looking at the one of McCree because the outfit he was wearing didn’t hide anything.

Knowing that he couldn’t wait to send a picture of himself since it was clear that he had seen the messages, and if he waited then the wrong implications may be put across. Instead he took a picture of himself in the stupid short red shorts with a black belt and which trim round the bottom. They looked like boxers, only they were tighter, and Gabriel wondered if Genji had bought them a size too small on purpose. He was also wearing a red jacket that was too tight and there was no way that he would be able to do it up. The sleeves where also too short and Gabriel rolled them up to make it look better. To complete the outfit, he had a Santa hat.

He felt ridiculous, but knew that Genji could have done a lot worse. Gabriel was glad that he had a male’s outfit, he didn’t think he could pull the other outfit off like Jesse could.

Shaking his head, Reyes took the picture and sent it. He shouldn’t be thinking about Jesse like that.

‘Looks like you’re both enjoying the outfits. Jesse’s picture must have really excited you Gabe.’ Genji teased. Gabriel told him to fuck off before going to put his phone in his pocket before realising he didn’t have any. He groaned, knowing that there where going to be more annoying little things like this that where going to annoy him throughout the day.

His phone vibrated again. It was a private message from Jesse, asking for Gabriel to come to his room, suggesting they go around the base together to make things less embarrassing. Gabriel agreed. It made sense, and if it would take attention off of him which was good.

Jesse was waiting outside of his room when Gabriel finally made his way over. He instantly regretting his choice to meet up with Jesse, who looked even sexier in person. Gabriel had found Jesse attractive for a while now, but he knew that they weren’t in an environment where relationships where the best idea. The fact that he was the commander also made him try and ignore his feelings.

“Howdy,” Jesse chuckled, tipping his hat, which was a lot glitterier that it seemed in the picture. It glistened in the light. Everything about the outfit should have been absurd, but Jesse made it work.

“Remind me to make Shimada run laps for a whole day for this,” Gabriel sighed, but it was clear he was joking. In all honestly this wasn’t that bad, and he knew he could scare the other recruits into respecting him again, and it didn’t really matter if they saw him like this. Everyone in Blackwatch teased each other a lot anyway, and he got his fair share of teasing.

“Remind me to never make bets with him. Anyway, might as well get this over with. I thought maybe we should go to the rec room for a while, so Genji knows we didn’t hide all day.”

Gabriel agreed, knowing that putting it off would only make things harder.

When they entered the room they were met with wolf whistles and cheers. Jesse lapped it up, curtsying, while Gabriel just glared at them, his arms crossed. Someone, he was pretty sure it was Edwards, shouted that he looked like a pissed of stripper, while someone else commented that they looked like they were about to shoot porn together. Someone yelled for them to make out, and that it would be hot. Gabriel tried to find out who it was, but there were too many people for him to see.

Things became a little more normal after a while and Jesse and Gabriel separated for a while, but Gabriel found himself alone more often than now, giving him time to be alone in his thoughts to think about Jesse, and his eyes often drifted over to him. He tried not to make it obvious, but Jesse caught him once.

“Shit,” Gabriel cursed under his breath, hoping Jesse didn’t think anything of it.

Jesse smirked to himself. He had been thinking about the fact that Gabriel had a pretty obvious erection, something that everyone had been careful not to mention. McCree wasn’t stupid enough to convince himself that Gabriel had feelings for him, but maybe the outfit was doing something, and that gave Jesse the incentive to mess with Reyes.

He thought he was being subtle, simply playing with his hat and ‘accidently’ dropping it in front of Gabriel. Jesse bend over in a way that clearly displayed his ass and the fact that he was wearing red panties.

“Think this hat’s a little too big,” Jesse commented to Gabriel when he saw that he was staring. Gabriel flushed red and tried to respond but before he could manage to form a sentence Jesse was gone and talking to someone else.

Maybe that’s where it should have stopped but Jesse continued doing similar things to grab Gabriel’s attention, and it didn’t take long for Gabriel to catch on to what Jesse was doing. He didn’t appreciate the teasing, thinking that Jesse had figured out his feelings and that was why Jesse was acting like this.

He left the rec room, and sent a text to Jesse, asking him to come and meet him. It took a few minutes, and Gabriel contemplated leaving instead, losing his nerves. Maybe Jesse wasn’t teasing and he just saw it as such, or maybe it was for someone else.

Before he had the change to run Jesse came out of the room, mumbling an excuse me before leaning down to pull up one of his stockings. It would have seemed like a perfectly innocent gesture if it weren’t for the fact that his butt was facing Gabriel and he was swaying his hips slightly.

In a fit of anger Reyes dragged Jesse into a nearby supply closet.

“Woah, Gabe,” Jesse yelped, almost falling over but Gabriel helped support him.

“Uh, Gabe, what are you doing?” While Jesse had no problems being in a small room with Gabriel, and the implications that it had. This was what he wanted, or at least it might be enough. One day with Gabriel, brought on by lust. Maybe then he could get over his feelings.

“Don’t fucking act like you don’t know what you’re doing. I thought better of you Jesse, but teasing me just because you figured out I have feelings for you, that’s just low. Did you and Genji make some twisted agreement? This kind of shit isn’t fucking funny okay.” Gabriel ranted, unable to stop himself in his anger. Jesse became more and more confused as Gabriel continued to speak, his mind couldn’t take in everything at once, especially since Gabriel was speaking a lot quicker than he normally did, but he understood that he had been acting inappropriately, and that he and Gabriel both wanted the same thing. He just hoped he hadn’t ruined it.

“Gabe, just hold on a minute okay? I didn’t do this to try and hurt you. I saw ya lookin’ at me and thought ya were just lusting over me or some shit so I figured I’d go for it since I like ya but I thought we couldn’t have anything more than that. I would never try to hurt you and ya know that.” Jesse felt a little upset knowing that Gabriel thought that he would do something like that, but at the same time he knew that it was fear that prompted this, and Gabriel was hiding that fear with anger.

Gabriel didn’t mean it. He did know that both Jesse and Genji were better than that. Believing that Jesse had feelings for him was something he couldn’t put himself through again so he had to think it was a joke to avoid being hurt again, but now Jesse was saying he felt the same way and Gabriel felt like his brain was short-circuiting.

“Jesse, do you really…?” Reyes trailed off and his intrusive thoughts reminded him of all the reasons that he and Jesse couldn’t, or rather, shouldn’t be together.

“Jess, would you really want to be with an old, washed up soldier? I mean look at me…”

Before Gabriel could continue to berate himself, Jesse kissed him as a way to prove that he wanted this.

“Gabe, I love you, okay? Nothin’s gonna change that. So yes, I really do want to be with a strong, committed, not to mentioned handsome, soldier like you.”

Reyes was glad that there wasn’t much light in here so Jesse couldn’t see him blush, and not just from McCree’s words. With Jesse moving closer to kiss him, Gabriel could now feel Jesse’s erection pressed up again his leg. His own cock was throbbing and he already knew that the front of his shorts probably had a wet spot. He should have worn underwear with them, but due to how tight they were it wasn’t really possible.

“I love you too Jesse,” Gabriel stated, his voice firm yet soft, as if he’s afraid that Jesse won’t believe him. He leans in and kisses Jesse, and while Jesse is distracted he moved his left leg so it’s in-between Jesse’s legs.

Jesse moans as Gabriel moves his leg to tease him, showing Jesse that there’s an open invite to start humping his leg, and Jesse doesn’t let the opportunity go to waste.

It becomes obvious that Jesse is very sensitive, and very vocal. Gabriel tries kissing Jesse as a way to reduce the noise, but he stops caring if anyone will hear them, and just focuses on trying to make Jesse cum, bringing his hands to Jesse’s chest to play with his nipples. Jesse gasped at the stimulation, and mixed with the feeling of his cock sliding against Gabriel’s leg, and the panties he was wearing, with where softer than he thought they would be.

He should have been embarrassed at how little time it took him to cum, but he didn’t care. It had been so long since he’d been intimate with anyone and he’d been dreaming of a moment like this with Gabriel for a long time.

He came in his panties, filling them with cum. Gabriel could feel the wetness on his legs, and he knew that when they walked out of here everyone would know what they had done.

Again, he couldn’t find it in himself to care, especially not when Jesse undid his shorts and started stroking his cock. It had been a long time for Gabriel as well, probably longer than it had been for Jesse. His dick was already leaking pre-cum, coating his cock, making it easier for Jesse to jerk him off.

Soon Gabriel was also coming undone, squirting cum all over his chest, which Jesse then licked off, smirking at Gabriel when he was finished.

“You’re gonna be the death of me,” Gabriel whispered between heavy breaths.

As they stood there, taking in what they just did and the fact that they both shared feelings for each other, they heard someone shout at them through the other side of the door.

“You guys owe me for this.”

It was Genji. Of course it was.

Gabriel and Jesse laughed. Maybe agreeing to bets from Genji wasn’t that bad of an idea after all.


End file.
